the fox and the singin stray
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: tod and dixie pairing tods older now and dixie is barely eating. they finally confess their feelings and live together but living with dogs and going where the main course is fox is dangerous. rated t for language maybe m for later


"God! Why the hell does it have to be Dixie?" tod said he was an adult now and only a year younger than Dixie.

"That's love for you." Big mama said.

"But seriously one of the singin strays. I'm a fox. They'll be going to many places where foxes are the main course. It's as plain as a pig on a sofa." Tod said.

"Trust your heart and it will take you to where you belong and right now you belong beside Dixie." Big mama said.

"Fine I'll talk to her." Where's the bus boomer?" Tod asked.

"Oh it's in town." Boomer said.

"Ok see ya." Tod said and headed off.

At the fair

"Okay let's get to growlin and howlin." Cash said.

"Hello. Excuse me cash?" Tod said.

"Yes. Who are you?" cash asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot the little fox that was with copper already?" Tod said.

"Tod? Well call me a cat's uncle." Cash said.

"Miss me?" Tod said. The dumb twins crashed into Tod hugging him. All three of them crashed heads and had the said expression on their face.

"Tod you would not believe how much Dixie has missed you? She's like a dog that lost their favorite bone." Cash said.

"really?" tod asked.

"yeah she was all moping over you." Cash said.

"wow." Tod said.

"oh and it gets better. She cut off our relationship. Because she loves you." Cash said leading tod to the bus.

"what!?" tod yelled.

"oh yeah. Right now I'm a farm with two rattle snakes and one hoe with this show. The talent scout is here with the rest of the grand ole opera." Cash said.

The bus

"I swear that fox can steal your heart and leave to never return like a bank robber." Dixie said. she had barely eaten just enough to keep her going, but not enough to keep the skin on her bones.

"oh Dixie. Guess who I've got." Cash said.

"cash I don't want no two timing stud." Dixie yelled.

"well that's what I'm called." Tod said. Dixie opened the doors on the bus and looked at the fox infront of her.

"who are you?" Dixie said with some venom in her voice. Tod shivered at this.

"well it's like a good doggy and no bone." Tod said.

Dixie p.o.v.

It was him. It was tod. It was tod standing right in front of me.

"tod? Why you two timing little." I said.

"hey I'm not little anymore." Tod said.

"cash please give us a minute. Tod come with me." I said and walked into the bus. He walked behind me and sat on the floor. He looked like a long tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"I need to tell you something." We said in unison.

"you go first." Tod said. I could see a light ting on red under his fur.

"I don't know how to tell you but I love you we're like the song. Fireflies and jars." I said.

"We go together  
like beggin and supper time  
Driving down the county line  
Ears flappin' overtime  
We go together  
like a fiddle and a bow  
Diggin and a hole  
A biscuit and a bone" we sang. His voice was better than when he was a kit.

"I don't care if the cold wind blows  
I don't care if the stars don't show  
You can say now and you can say never  
But as long as we're going somewhere  
We go together, together, oh, oh, ooo  
We go together, together, oh, oh, ooo

We go together like  
wet dog and smelly  
peanut butter jelly  
Fleas on my belly

We go together like  
Fireflies in jars  
Chasing after cars  
Barking at a shooting star

Come ON!

We go together  
like a song in the air  
like a once in a lifetime  
memory to share  
We go together like dreams and prayers  
Like a little bit of heaven and we're already there

You can say now and say it forever  
But as long as we're going somewhere

We go together, together, oh, oh, ooo  
together, together, oh, oh, ooo  
together, together, oh, oh, ooo  
together, together, oh, oh, ooo

Come ON!" we sang.

"yeah we do go together." Tod said.

"tod please don't leave me again." I said and nuzzled him. He nuzzled me back.

"no. I won't leave you ever again." Tod said.


End file.
